


Left for Sorrow

by Shad0w_Fl0w3r



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, I'm Sorry, Minor Violence, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0w_Fl0w3r/pseuds/Shad0w_Fl0w3r
Summary: Tommy couldn’t save Tubbo in time.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Left for Sorrow

“Tubbo.. get up!”

That voice.. that voice that Tubbo knew by heart snapped him out of a sudden daze. The voice sounded distressed and hurried.. and broken. He slowly opened his eyes.

“Tommy..” another calm yet antagonizing voice broke the silence that was clouded with suspense and weariness.

“Tubbo, fucking get up!” it was Tommy’s voice. Tubbo turned his head to look at his best friend, but a sudden pang of pain shot up his torso. The brunette was laying on the ground, dark crimson blood trickling down his head and nose. His entire body felt like it was lit aflame.

“Tommy!” and said boy snapped his head towards the man dressed in green, wearing his signature white smiley mask that caused a shiver to go up the boy’s spine.

“Look at you.. you really want to keep fighting for this pathetic pawn? Your little follower, right?” Dream mocked, his foot resting on Tubbo’s chest. It pushed down more on his chest, causing Tubbo to wheeze in pain.

“He’s not a fucking follower, you prick!” Tommy was fuming with rage, fearful tears sliding down from his glossy blue eyes. He gripped onto the handle of his sword that was strapped to his waist so tight that his knuckles turned white.

“I’ll cut to the chase, Tommy.” Dream said, unsheathing his own sword while he glanced down at Tubbo for a few moments with a hidden, disgusted look on his face. He brought the sword’s tip down to Tubbo’s neck and dragged it lightly—slowly across his throat before he rested it just below Tubbo’s chin.

And that’s when Tommy broke.

“Dream- Dream, please,” the blonde begged, taking a step closer to them before Dream tsked.

“You made the mistake of sneaking into MY base and taking the discs,” the man in green started, “and you know, I was actually beginning to feel an attachment towards them.”

Dream lifted the sword’s tip, causing Tubbo to lift his head with it. Dream made Tubbo look over at his best friend.

“You would actually still fight for the one who exiled you from L’Manberg? The one who didn’t come to your beach party even when he was invited? How do you still have an attachment to him?” Dream turned and used his foot and kicked Tubbo further away from Tommy. The brunette’s back was faced towards the blonde. 

Tubbo attempted to push himself off the ground with shaky arms, but he was quickly pushed down again by Dream’s foot. He closed his eyes tight as he felt Dream lean down towards his ear.

“Stay down if you know what’s best for you.”

“Dream! I-I’m sorry for taking your discs, you know I just wanted them back. They’re mine! But h-here,” Tommy scrambled through his inventory and threw the discs onto the ground at Dream’s feet.

“There! There’s your pretty little discs. Please, don’t- don’t hurt Tubbo anymore.”

Dream tilted his head slightly to the side and studied Tommy. The kid was panting, blood stained his shirt and his hands, while Dream noticed the boy’s teary gaze was on Tubbo. Dream placed the sword on Tubbo’s chest and twisted the tip. The brunette wanted to scream out. he was in so much pain that his body writhed with agony.

“Dream! Stop! T-Tubbo, please, get up!” 

Tommy began to run towards them, but Dream used his shield and bashed Tommy, throwing him to the ground.

Dream raised his sword.

“No, NO! Dream, please! Don’t!” the blonde yelled, his voice broken and filled with sorrow. Dream only smiled in response. No words came from him, not even a laugh.

And everything — even time — seemed to slow when Tommy heard a slash sound from in front of him.

Tommy, from where he was thrown to the ground, stared at the lifeless body underneath Dream. The man dressed in green stepped away and sheathed his sword.

“You take the things I have an attachment to, I’ll take the things you have an attachment to as well. Don’t think this is the last time I’ll take someone you care about away from you.” Dream spat, leaving the scene without another word.

Tommy scrambled towards the body and sat next to it, breathing hard and feeling like he was going to pass out.

“Tubbo, w-wake up, buddy,” Tommy said and gently took a hold of Tubbo’s shoulders, shaking them. Tears ran down the boy’s cheeks as he begged his best friend.

“P-Please, I can’t lose you too. It was just a little scratch!” Tommy looked down at the huge gash that tore Tubbo’s green tunic and that covered Tubbo’s chest. He grabbed a bandage from his pocket and lifted Tubbo gently, wrapping the bandage around his chest and over the gash in a desperate manner.

“See! All better. Come on now, wake up!”

The blonde held the brunette in his arms, rocking back and forth as he tried to comfort himself. He looked down at Tubbo’s closed eyes before grabbing a hold of one of the brunette’s cold hands. Tommy eventually burst into choked-out sobs.

“I’m sorry..”

**Author's Note:**

> holy cow!! this is my first work so i hope it’s alright!! i may add onto this in the future but for now, thank you for reading <3


End file.
